Talk:Mae Mobley Leefolt - (1960-1963)/@comment-25994832-20150117192925
(MAE MOBLEY'S DEATH 1) In Mae Mobley's bedroom, Aibileen pulls a pink frilly dress on Mae Mobley. The dress has become too small to button. Aibileen pats Mae Mobley's belly. "Ooh, Mae Mobley." Aibileen says. Mae Mobley pats her own belly just as Aibileen did. Elizabeth enters the bedroom, wearing a lavender floral print dress very much under construction. Pins and double-stick tape hold it all together. She has pointed features and a nest of teased hair. "Aibileen, bridge club's in an hour. Did you finish the chicken salad?" she asks. "Yes, ma'am." Aibileen softly replies, fixing Mae Mobley's dress. Mae Mobley looks at her mother. "Oh, and Hilly's deviled eggs. No paprika." Elizabeth tells Aibileen, warning her. Aibileen slightly nods. Elizabeth as a worried look on her face and looks at Aibileen. "Does this dress look homemade?" Elizabeth asks, rotating around. "I reckon when you finish, it won't." Aibileen positively responds. A polite smile forms on Elizabeth's face. "Well, thank you." she answers, smiling. She exits the bedroom with her pinned hemline sloping at a good twenty degree angle. Aibileen shakes her head as her smile disappears. The dress on Mae Mobley slightly falls. Aibileen makes a frown. Aibileen methodically arranges green grapes on a platter of chicken salad resting on Elizabeth’s dining table. The table has a small L-SHAPED scratch in the middle. While in the living room, Elizabeth leans over the sofa and pushes the curtains aside, watching for guests to arrive. The hemline of her dress is still uneven, but much improved from the earlier state. Elizabeth steps back from the window and glances anxiously to the dining table--then catches eyes with Aibileen and nods. In the dining room at the same time, Aibileen knowingly slides the platter of chicken salad over the L-shaped scratch in order to hide it. Moments later, Aibileen kneels next to Mae Mobley, who sits on a small blue children's training toilet. The small bathroom is covered with blue-tiled backsplash. The walls have a brown and blue leaves design. "No!" Mae Mobley rebukes. "You drunk up two glasses of grape juice. I know you got to tee-tee." Aibileen says. "No." Mae Mobley rebukes once again. "I'll give you two cookies if you go." Aibileen tells her. Mae Mobley forms a smile as tee-tee sprinkles into the bowl. Aibileen gasps. "Mae Mobley, you goin'!" Aibileen tells her, smiling. She laughs excitedly as Elizabeth storms into the bathroom. "Aibileen, the girls are pulling up, and the table isn't set!" Elizabeth whines. "Mae Mobley go, Momma." Mae Mobley cheerfully says, as Elizabeth looks at her. "Get in your room right now." Elizabeth irritatingly rebukes, reaching down and scoops up Mae Mobley like a sack of potatoes. She storms off with Mae Mobley. "Set out the dessert forks. Please." Elizabeth calls out to Aibileen. Aibileen is clearly disappointed. Minutes later, when Hilly, Jolene and Skeeter are at the bridge club table, playing cards as other young white women are playing cards and laughing. The women sit at tables. Aibileen comes out from the kitchen after having a conversation with Celia Foote. "Who was that on the phone?" Elizabeth calls out to Aibileen, turning her head towards her, then looking back at the cards in her hands. "Miss Celia Foote called again." Aibileen replies. Elizabeth stiffens then looks over at a concerned Hilly. "I've never called her back, Hilly." Elizabeth truthfully says. The look on Hilly's face disappears. She looks at her cards. "She can't take a hint, can she?" Hilly says. "Who's Celia Foote?" Jolene asks. "That tacky girl Johnny married. From Sugar Ditch!" Hilly says to Jolene. Jolene is shocked. "It could have been you, Hilly." Skeeter says, looking at Hilly. "And live thirty minutes outside of town? No, thank you. Anyway, I ran into her at the beauty parlor and she had the nerve to ask if she could help with the Children's Benefit Ball." Hilly says, looking over at Elizabeth and Jolene. "Well, aren't we taking non-members? The benefit's gotten so big." Skeeter replies. "Yes, but we're not telling her." Hilly responds, laughing. Elizabeth laughs along but Skeeter. Aibileen begins refilling glasses of tea. Skeeter is the only one to acknowledge this. "Thank you, Aibileen." Skeeter replies, smiling. Hilly begins squirming in her seat, obviously making a point to Elizabeth. "Hilly, I wish you'd just go use the bathroom." she says. "I'm fine." Hilly answers, looking at her cards. Missus Walters breaks the uncomfortable silence as she is sitting on a sofa, watching her show. "Oh, she's just upset 'cause the nigra uses the guest bath, and so do we." Missus Walters rebukes, cleaning her glasses. Elizabeth quickly turns to Aibileen. "Aibileen, go check on Mae Mobley." Elizabeth tells her. "Yes, ma'am." replies Aibileen. She disappears as Elizabeth leans into Hilly. "Just go use mine and Raleigh's." Elizabeth tells her. "If Aibileen uses the guest bath, I'm sure she uses yours too." Hilly suggests. "She does not!" Elizabeth quickly reacts. Meanwhile, Aibileen opens Mae Mobley's bedroom door and finds her playing with her dolls. She looks at Aibileen, smiling. "Come here, Aibee!" Mae Mobley cheers, raising an African American doll in the air. "Who 'dat?" Aibileen asks, coming closer. Mae Mobley quickly looks at the black doll. "Oh, this? This is Bertha, Aibee. She's a black maid, like you!" Mae Mobley responds, giggling. "And who 'dat? The white one?" asks Aibileen, looking at the blonde white doll. "This is Emma. Bertha works for her 'cause Bertha's a negro, Aibee. Like you." Mae Mobley answers, smiling. Aibileen stares at Mae Mobley and something snaps inside of her. "Come here, bitch!" Aibileen yells, violently grabbing Mae Mobley. She yelps and gasps. "Aibee?!" Mae Mobley screams. "Shut up, fool!" Aibileen screams. She violently shakes Mae Mobley. Both dolls falls to the ground. "Help me!" Mae Mobley shrieks. Aibileen quickly reacts. She slams Mae Mobley's face down so hard onto the table, that her skull splits. Mae Mobley's head lies there. Aibileen, breathing heavily, suddenly realizes what she had done. She closes the bedroom door and looks back. Mae Mobley's head is still on the tea table (and it looks like she is sleeping). Aibileen closes the bedroom door. She returns down the hall from Mae Mobley's room. She and Skeeter catch eyes. Aibileen has a horrified look on her face.